Operation Moliver
by can'thearyou
Summary: Same story different summary. Didnt think of new summary yet. MileyXOC OliverXOC Moliver Lake
1. It Begins

AN: Hi and welcome to my first fanfiction. I've been on fanfiction for a while but never had the courage to actually post one of my stories. So if my story sucks don't be afraid to tell me. But do it in a nice way and offer constructive criticism so that in the future the stories can be better. Please read and review. Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana if I did Miley and Oliver would be together already.

Miley Stewart and her two best friends Lily Truscott and Jake Ryan sat at their favorite coffee shop drinking coffee. Well Miley was drinking coffee the other two mouths were to busy to drink coffee.

"Jeez guys why don't you get a room!?" Miley finally said not being able to take the sight in front of her anymore.

"Sorry Miley" Lily said apologetically while blushing.

"Yeah sorry Miles" Jake said while smirking.

Their attention turned to the door as the bell rang signaling that someone had entered the shop. In walked a tall brunette boy carrying a skateboard and he looked lost.

"Yo Oliver over here" Jake bellowed across the coffee shop.

Oliver walked over to them and sat in the empty seat next to Miley.

"Jake 'sup dude" Oliver said whilst doing some guy handshake thing with Jake.

"Ladies this is my cousin Oliver Oken" Jake said introducing his cousin.

" Yeah Smokin' Oken that leaves the ladies heartbroken" Oliver said flirtatiously.

Lily giggled and Miley just rolled her eyes.

"I'm Lily, Jake's girlfriend, and this is our best friend Miley" Lily said introducing herself and Miley.

"Well I'm honored to be in the presence of such pretty girls" Oliver said.

Miley just rolled her eyes. Not fooled by his charm.

" So Oliver where are you from?" Miley asked in her southern accent.

"I'm from up North" Oliver replied cockily.

"That's nice" Miley said.

"What kind of music do you like?" Lily asked Oliver joining in on the conversation.

" I like all kinds of music except Hannah Montana." Oliver said nonchalantly.

The table got really quiet then. Two pairs of eyes found their way to Miley waiting to gage her reaction. Miley's eye twitched a little.

"Really why not?" Miley asked with a fake smile plastered on her face.

" I just don't think shes that good of a singer. I mean I could get on stage and do better than her." Oliver said not sensing that he was going into the worst conversation ever.

"Oh really you think so" Miley said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah its a good thing she's hot right Jake?" Oliver said smiling.

Jake just chuckled nervously.

"Why don't talk about something else" Lily suggested sensing that Miley was about to blow her top.

" I would love to but I've got to finish unpacking. I'll see you at home Jake. Later ladies." Oliver said while skateboarding out of the shop ignoring the managers yells.

"Well he's a nice young man don't ya think" Miley said sarcastically .

Well this was the beginning of a _beautiful _friendship. (**NOT!)**

**AN: Uh Oh looks like Oliver has made an enemy already who knows oh wait I do!**

**The only way your gonna find out if is you review. Also as you can see the story does not have a title if you can PM me the correct song title and artists you will get to choose the title of the story.**

**I've seen love die way to many times when it deserves to be alive.**


	2. Good Taste and A Plan

It was Monday morning and it was off to a good start or so Miley thought.

"Lily in ten" Robbie Ray said making his way toward the door.

He arrived just in time as Lily came bursting through the door on her skateboard and made her way towards the kitchen to Robbie Ray's famous pancakes.

"Ready to go Miles" Lily said already stuffing her face with pancakes.

"Yeah" Miley said while giving Lily a disgusted look.

Miley and Lily made their way to the bus stop and saw Jake and Oliver in the distance already there waiting.

" Oh great. The perfect way to start my morning" Miley said sarcastically.

" Oh come on Miles he's not that bad. You just don't like him because he doesn't like Hannah Montana" Lily said.

"I am Hannah Montana" Miley whispered " so if he doesn't like her then he doesn't like me"

" But he doesn't know you're Hannah Montana so he doesn't know he doesn't like half of you. But I think he does like the half that he knows is you. So as long as he doesn't figure out the other half is you he can still like the half he knows is you." Lily said surprisingly in one breath.

"Huh" was Miley's only response.

Before Lily could respond they had reached the boys and Lily was to busy to answer.

"Not something you want to see after eating breakfast" Oliver said looking at his cousin and Lily in disgust.

Miley looked anywhere but him trying to ignore him and pretend he didn't exist.

"Hello Milly I'm talking to you" Oliver said

"My name is Miley not Milly" Miley said icily.

"Hey calm down I know what your name is I was just trying to get your attention. I could never forget the name of someone as pretty as you" Oliver said while smiling a very gorgeous smile.

Miley couldn't help but blush at his comment. That didn't go unnoticed by Lily who was already formulating a plan in her head.

The bus had arrived and Miley and Lily took their usual seats next to each other. Jake and Oliver sat next to each other across from them.

"So what was that about?" Lily said while smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"What are you smiling about girl?" Miley asked in reply.

"You and Oliver" Lily said in a singsong voice.

"Me and Oliver?" Miley said confused.

"He called your pretty" Lily said in a sickly sweet voice.

Miley blushed at this and found a sudden interest with her shoes.

"So" she said " that just means that he isn't blind and that he has good taste"

"Or it could mean he likes you" Lily said airily "remember our conversation earlier"

"I'm trying to forget it" Miley muttered as they got off the bus.

The boys lagged behind having a conversation of their own.

"So" Oliver started " does Miley have a boyfriend"

"No" Jake answered unsure of what Oliver was getting at.

Oliver just smiled and picked up his pace to catch up with the girls as did Jake.

As they entered the school Lily questioned Oliver about his schedule.

" So Oliver what class do you have first."

"Child Development with Mrs. Krupp"

"I have that class too. She is one crazy old lady" Miley said with a shudder.

"Then you guys should totally walk together" Lily said a little to enthusiastically.

"Did you take your meds today" Oliver asked as he and Miley started to walk away.

Miley giggled at Oliver's comment and the gears in Lily's head just started to turn faster.

"Did you see what I saw" Lily said excitedly to Jake.

" Oliver insulted you and Miley laughed" Jake said confused yet again.

"No they were totally flirting and I have a plan" Lily said laughing maniacally earning a few weird stares.

"I'm not going to lose an eyebrow again am I?" Jake asked nervously.

"No" Lily said " and I already told you a million times it was an accident"

" So whats the plan?" Jake asked nervous as to what the plan might be.

"Well...

**AN: what exactly is lily's plan? Why is Mrs. Krupp a crazy old lady? And what exactly happened to Jake's eyebrow?**


	3. We're Married

**AN: well i would like to thank all my lovely reviewers who inspired me to update so soon. Glad you all are enjoying the story. This chapter is going to be all about Miley and Oliver's class.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Hannah Montana or Mitchel Musso or Cody Linley Great now I'm depressed.**

Miley and Oliver entered the class room and Miley went to her seat while Oliver went up to the teacher.

"Class this is Oliver Oken he is our new student" Mrs. Krupp said in a polite voice.

The class was buzzing with conversation and no one was listening to her. She repeated herself a little louder. Once again no one was listening to her. Finally she had enough.

Mrs. Krupp stood on her desk and bellowed "HEY LISTEN UP THIS IS OLIVER OKEN AND HE IS OUR NEW STUDENT! Thank you."

Oliver just looked at her as her eye twitched.

"Mr. Oken you may take a seat between Ms. Addison and Ms. Stewart." she said in her "polite" voice.

_Whoa her man voice is worse than my moms._ Oliver thought to him self. He took his seat between the two girls and smiled at Miley. _Wow he has a gorgeous smile and he is kinda cute. Wait what am I thinking. _Miley thought to her self.

"Ok class today we are going to be starting a new project." Mrs. Krupp began.

"My first day here and already there is a project" Oliver muttered to Miley.

Miley giggled and the teacher stopped explaining the project and gave them both a pointed look.

"If you two are done flirting I would like to continue to explaining the project" Mrs. Krupp said.

Miley blushed and tried to ignore the stares and giggles of her classmates. Oliver just sent a cocky grin towards Mrs. Krupp.

"Actually yes we are done flirting you may continue on with your explanation if you want to." Oliver said while smirking.

"As I was saying in this project you and a partner will be married and and go through the trials and tribulations of being married."

"Oh goody sounds fun" Oliver muttered sarcastically but stopped short when Mrs. Krupp sent him a look.

"Now pick your partners and we will begin the rest of the project"

"So Miley will you marry me?" Oliver said flirtatiously.

"Sure" Miley said trying to hide her blush.

_There he goes again with that darn smile. _Miley thought to herself._ Every time he sends that smile my way I just melt._

"Now that everyone has their partners...let the marriages begin!" Mrs. Krupp yelled dramatically while pulling on her dress to reveal a priest costume.

"Told you she was crazy" Miley muttered.

"What was that Ms. Stewart?" Mrs. Krupp asked.

"She said that we would like to go first" Oliver said saving Miley from trouble.

Miley and Oliver went up to the front of the room to pick their careers out of a hat.

"Athlete awesome" Oliver exclaimed.

"Ohhh pop star great." Miley said.

_Well isn't that ironic. _Miley thought to herself.

The rest of the class picked their careers and took their seats so the teacher could finish explaining the project.

"You will also have to keep a journal of the things you do as a couple and all the obstacles I throw your way." Mrs. Krupp.

_Great. _Miley and Oliver thought simultaneously.

**AN: yeah i know boring chapter but it will get better next chapter with lily's plan.**


	4. Jake's Eyebrow & Interruptions

**AN: Okay so first off i want to thank all my reviewers. Also i know the chapters are short but once an idea hits me sometimes it just stops so i end the chapter before it ends up being filled with crap that doesn't matter and isn't entertaining. **

"LILY YOU PROMISED" Jake yelled.

"I am so sorry" Lily said trying to stifle her laughter.

It was after school and Jake and Lily were at Lily's house working on "their" **(Lily's)** plan to get Miley and Oliver together. Things weren't going exactly as planned. **(Lily's fault) **

Jake stood in front of the mirror in Lily's room examining his face. When I say things weren't going as planned I meant things were horrible. Jake stood in front of the mirror and ran his finger over where his eyebrow used to be.

"Lily you promised" Jake said again quietly.

"This is your fault you know" Lily said while examining her fingernails, obviously not caring that one of her boyfriend's eyebrows was missing.

"My fault! How is this my fault?" Jake asked while turning to look at Lily like she had three heads or something.

"You were the one who put your face so close to the beaker" Lily answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just wanted to see what it smelled like" he said.

"Well that was a dumb idea" Lily mumbled.

"No, what was a dumb idea was you trying to make some stupid love potion." Jake said.

Lily just shrugged her shoulders and said "Works in the movies"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Oliver and Mile sat on Miley's couch discussing their "marriage". They had to do things a married couple would do then each give their own accounts of the situation in their journals.

"Whats the first thing we should do as a 'married' couple?" Oliver asked smiling.

_Wow he has a gorgeous smile._ Miley thought to herself while staring off into space.

"Miley!" Oliver said waving his hand in her face.

"Don't even bother" Jackson said coming down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen "shes off in la la land somewhere with her people."

Miley scowled at her brother and started to respond but Oliver beat her to it.

"Do her people happen to be really hot girls? Cause if so she'll fit right in." Oliver said to Jackson while sending a smirk toward Miley.

Miley blushed and Jackson just rolled his eyes and headed back upstairs.

"Thanks Oliver that was really sweet" Miley said still blushing.

"Well what are husbands for" Oliver said laughing.

Miley just rolled her eyes.

"Well let me show you" Oliver said flirtatiously while leaning towards Miley.

Seeing what was going on Miley closed her eyes and leaned in to. Their lips were centimeters apart.

"Hey guys!" Lily exclaimed bursting through the door with Jake behind her with his head hung low.

Miley and Oliver jumped apart blushing at this outburst. This didn't go unnoticed by Lily **(very observant don't ya think)**. _God I regret giving her that key._ Miley thought to herself.

"What ya guys doing?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"Nothing" Oliver squeaked in an unusually high voice.

This caused Jake to look up. **(though he wished he hadn't) **

"Whoa!" Miley and Oliver yelled when they caught sight of Jake's face.

"Boy what happened to you?" Miley drawled in her southern accent.

"Yeah Dude what happened?" Oliver asked trying to hold back his laughter but failing miserably.

" I don't want to talk about it" Jake mumbled.

"Lily what did you do?" Miley asked while getting up to examine her best friend's face.

"What makes you think I did something" Lily said with guilt written all over her face.

"Well..." Miley began.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Miley, Jake, and Lily sat at their chemistry table doing their experiment. Their teacher was on her way to their table. If they couldn't make the chemicals react they would fail the experiment._

"_I have and idea" Lily exclaimed as she began to tell them of her plan._

_Jake and Miley gave her looks of disapproval._

"_Trust me" she said as she poured a chemical into their beaker._

_Well lets just say that there was an explosion and Jake was missing an eyebrow._

_END FLASHBACK_

At this point Oliver was doubled over in laughter and Lily and Jake were both scowling at Miley.

"Its not funny. I had to shave my other eyebrow to match." Jake said.

This made Oliver laugh harder and Miley and Lily joined him. Jake just scowled at them all.

Jake's phone rang and he answered it.

"Oliver we have to go" Jake said while making his way over to Lily to kiss her goodbye.

Oliver made his way over to Miley and gave her a hug.

"Later 'Wife'" Oliver said with a wink as he and Jake headed out the door.

"So what was that all about" Lily said.

"Nothing" Miley said blushing going up to her room.

Lily pulled out her cellphone and sent a text message as she followed Miley upstairs to continue with her questioning.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Jake felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. There was a new text message from Lily.

_Plan B has now begun-L_

**AN: Well thats that. If you have any ideas on what their first activity as a married couple should be then PM me and i might use them. Well hit the nicely colored button and leave a review. Also I am still taking suggestions for a story title.**


	5. Mitchel and Tate

**AN: ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK MY REVIEWERS.**

**THIS IS FOR A SPEACIAL REVIEWER:**

**TARGETFORHURT: I AM NOT A DORK YOUR A DORK**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED HANNAH MONTANA I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS FANFICTION I WOULD BE SWIMMING IN A POOL FULL OF MONEY**

Miley and Oliver sat in their class waiting for Mrs. Krupp to announce her new "surprise" for the couples.

"What do you think Mrs. Krupp's 'surprise' is" Oliver asked.

Miley shrugged her shoulders not really paying attention. She was thinking back to her conversation with Lily last night.

_FLASHBACK:_

" _So what were you and Oliver doing before me and Jake came over?" Lily asked giving Miley a knowing look._

_Miley looked anywhere but Lily. She now found her blanket extremely interesting._

"_Nothing, just talking" Miley said blushing still looking at her blanket._

"_It didn't look like there was much talking going on" Lily said._

_Miley didn't answer just kept looking at her blanket._

"_Well if you're not going tell me I'm going to tell you" Lily began " you guys were going to kiss before me and Jake interrupted, which we are really sorry about."_

_It wasn't possible for Miley's face to get any redder after that comment._

"_I knew it you were about to kiss. You like him!" Lily exclaimed._

_END FLASHBACK_

The conversation had been on Miley's mind all night. _Do I like him? _Miley thought to herself. _He is cute, nice and really sweet._ Her thoughts were cut short when the person who occupied them put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's our turn" he said and they made their way to the front of the class room.

They were each handed something wrapped in a blanket. And boy were they surprised.

"Congratulations! You are the proud parents of twin boys!" Mrs. Krupp said excitedly.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Lily and Jake were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria waiting for Miley and Oliver. They heard some babies crying. They turned around and couldn't help but laugh at the sight before them.

Oliver was struggling to hold two lunch trays while Miley was struggling to keep the babies quiet and balance them in her arms.

Lily and Jake got up to help their struggling friends. Jake taking the extra tray from Oliver and Lily helping Miley with the "babies".

"We leave you guys alone for one period and you come back to us with babies" Lily said laughing.

Oliver and Miley gave her death glares.

"This isn't funny" Miley began distressed " this is Mrs. Krupp's idea of a surprise."

"Well what are their names anyway?" Jake asked Oliver with a mouth full of food.

Oliver just shrugged his shoulders obviously not caring as he continued to stuff his face with food.

_Boys._ Lily and Miley thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miley said while smacking Oliver's shoulders.

"There just dolls" Oliver said while Jake nodded in agreement.

"Shh! Don't say that they can hear you" Lily said while she and Miley covered the babies ears.

_Girls. _Oliver and Jake thought.

"Fine what do you want to name the _sweetie?" _Oliver said in a sickingly sweet voice trying to be as sarcastic as possible.

Miley ignored his sarcasm and answered his question " How about Mitchel and Tate _darling."_

"Sound good to me" Oliver said nonchalantly.

Lily and Miley just rolled their eyes.

"So dude we still gonna hit the skatepark after school?" Jake asked his cousin.

"For sure!" Oliver answered.

"No your not you have to babysit today." Miley interjected.

"Why cant you babysit?" Oliver whined.

"Because I have a Han- thing afterschool today." Miley said catching herself before she revealed her secret to Oliver.

The "couple" then started arguing about who's thing was more important.

_Well this slows down my plans. _Lily thought to herself.

**AN: WELL THERES THE CHAPTER. I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER BUT AT LEAST ITS HERE. NOW YOU SEE THAT NICELY COLORED "GO" BUTTON DOWN THERE? ITS MY FAVORITE BUTTON ON THE WHOLE PAGE. CLICK IT. GO ON DO IT. IT DOES SOMETHING REALLY COOL.**


	6. Operation Moliver & High School Musical

**AN: FIRST I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HIT MY FAVORITE BUTTON ON THE PAGE. SEE I TOLD YOU IT DID A TRICK. SECOND I WANT TO THANK Mandyj74 FOR THE IDEA TO GIVE THEM KIDS I DIDN'T THANK HER LAST CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA BUT IF I DID... OH THE POSSIBILITES!**

Lily and Jake lay lounging about Lily's room. Jake lay sprawled across her bed mindlessely flipping through her latest issue of a teen magazine with his face plastered on the cover. Lily on the computer surfing the internet.

"I've got it!" Lily suddenly exclaimed causing Jake to jump about a foot in the air.

He regained his composure and questioned her outburst.

"What have you got?" he asked.

"A name for our operation" Lily answered still excited.

Jake looked at her expectantly waiting for her to fill him in on the name.

"Oh right... the name of our mission is Operation Moliver!" Lily said still excited.

"Moliver?" Jake questioned " what the heck is a Moliver?!"

"It's Miley and Oliver's names combined duh!" Lily said wondering how her boyfriend could be so dimwitted.

"And what else?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean 'what else'?" she asked.

"Besides a name did you come up with anything for your so called plan?" he asked while rolling his eyes.

"Well...no" Lily responded dissapointment evident in her voice.

"Well from their little show at lunch I think this whole plan is a waste of time." Jake said.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Miley and Oliver sat in Miley's living room making an effort to ignore eachother completely each holding a baby. They both cancelled their plans to babysit. Since they couldnt agree Lily did it for them and decieded that they were both going to babysit no questions.

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Oliver asked frustrated at the silence.

"How long are _you_ going to ignore _me?"_ Miley asked clearly still upset that she had to cancel her Hannah Plans.

"I'm not ignoring you your...never mind I don't want to argue in front of the 'children'." Oliver said.

"Glad you finally decided to be mature" Miley said wanting to get the last word in.

"Well since the 'children' are asleep why dont we do something as a couple for our journal" Oliver suggested.

"Uh.. sure I'll just go put them in my room" Miley said.

_Smooth Oken. Now its time to make your move._ Oliver thought to himself as Miley went upstairs to her room.

"I brought a movie down for us to watch" Miley said coming down the stairs.

"Oh cool what movie did you bring?" Oliver said turning to face her as she sat down on the couch with her hands behind her back.

From behind her back she pulled out her High School Musical DVD. (**I love that movie!)**

"Oh God please no! Anything but that!" Oliver excliamed.

"Oh come one please Ollie" Miley said.

"Ollie?" Oliver said.

Miley didnt respond she just looked at him with sad eyes and gave him a pout.

"Fine we can watch it but its you fault if my brain explodes because this is the millionth time I've heard about someone 'breaking free'" Oliver said dramatically.

Miley ignored him and peceded to put the movie into the DVD player.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Can you believe Troy said those things" Miley said tearing up while leaning her head on Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver just rolled his eyes but then soon saw this as an oppurtunity for him to make his move.

"There there its okay Miles" Oliver said wrapping his arm around Miley's shoulder.

Miley looked up at him and smiled.

"You know you can be really sweet when your not busy being a jerk" Miley said smiling.

"Well I do try" Oliver said smirking.

"You should be like this more often" Miley said "I like you like this"

"Oh really" Oliver said flirtaciously.

"Yes really" Miley said smiling.

Their face were slowly leaning towards eachother. There faces were centimeters apart when...

Oliver closed the gap between them by caputring Miley's lips with his own. The kiss was slow and sweet. It lasted only a few seconds but to them it felt like enternity.

"Wow" was all Miley could say as they separted.

Oliver was speechless and grinning like a madman.

The sound of babies crying brought them out of their awkward silence.

"I'll get them" Miley said as she sprang up from the couch and bounded up the stairs.

_Wow._ Oliver thought to himself. _High School Musical was right. This could be the start of something new._

Upstairs Miley was having completely different thoughts. _Oh my god what did I just do?_

**AN: WELL LOOKS LIKE THEY FINALLY KISSED WITHOUT ANY INTERRUPTIONS. BUT IT SEEMS LIKE MILEY REGRETS IT. HMMMM? I WONDER WHY? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. MANUEVER YOUR MOUSE IN THE DIRECTION OF THE PRETTY "GO" BUTTON AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	7. Talk With Lily

**AN: WHY HELLO AGAIN. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA LIVE UP TO THAT MOLIVER KISS. BUT I TRIED. I WANT TO THANK MY BETA XSMILE4MEX CAUSE HER AWESOMENESS MADE THE CHAPTER BETTER THAN EVER. ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN. YOU NO SUE.**

Miley paced around her room thinking to herself. _Why did I kiss him this is bad. I cannot like Oliver. I just can't. I won't put myself through this again. _Miley fell backward onto her bed, still fighting an inner battle with herself.

It's been about an hour since Oliver left he had took the "boys" with him. It was a rather awkward goodbye.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Jake had sent Oliver a text message saying he was needed at home._

"_So, I can take the boys tonight if want," Oliver said._

"_Um, okay. That would be nice," Miley replied looking down at her shoes._

"_Is something wrong, Miley?" Oliver asked as he made his way to the door._

"_No, of course not," Miley said following to open the door for him._

"_Well, bye," Oliver said leaning in to kiss her._

"_Oh, that's the phone better get that. Bye Oliver!" Miley said._

"_I didn't hear..." Oliver began to say but didn't get to finish as the door closed in his face._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I need Lily," Miley said to herself as she picked up her phone to dial Lily's number.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Lily laid sprawled across her bed watching her favorite TV show Teen Court when her cell phone rang.

"Hello," Lily answered not taking her eyes off the television.

"_Lily I need you."_

"Miley?"

"_Yeah."_

"What's wrong?"

"_Its about me and Oliver."_

"Can this wait until tomorrow Teen Court is on?"

"_We kissed."_

"I'll be right over," Lily said before bolting out of her house.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley laid sprawled on her bed wallowing in self-pity when Lily came bursting through her bedroom door.

"Ohmygod!Youguyskissed!Howdidithappen?Isheagoodkisser?" Lily said bouncing up and down excitedly talking so fast all her words to ram together.

"How did you get here so fast?" Miley said looking at her best friend strangely.

"Doesn't matter! You guys kissed and I want details!" Lily said excitedly while plopping on the bed to lay next to Miley.

"Well, we decided we needed to do something as a 'couple,'" Miley began putting air quotes around the word couple.

"_Aww, a couple, how cute."_

"So, we watched High School Musical."

"_High School Musical! I love that movie."_

"It was the scene where Troy says all those mean things about Gabriella."

"_That scene is so sad I cried. How could he say those things about her"_

"LILY!" Miley yelled.

"What?" Lily questioned.

"Sorry," Lily said meekly.

"So, anyway. . ." Miley began.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"So, you made up an excuse about hearing the phone ring?" Lily questioned.

Miley nodded her head and Lily just looked at her.

"WHY!?!?" Lily yelled.

"Shh! You wanna wake the dead!?" Miley said.

"Sorry," Lily said. "So, do you like him?"

"I don't know," Miley began. "Part of me does, but another part, a very stronger part, is saying that I don't."

"Lets make a Pros and Cons list," Lily suggested.

This is what their list looked like:

PROS CONS

CUTE JERK

SWEET EGOMANIAC

AWESOME KISSER TOO FLIRTY

FUNNY NOT VERY BRIGHT

CUTE DOESN'T KNOW I'M HANNAH MONTANA

REALLY CUTE DOESN'T LIKE HANNAH MONTANA

"You know, if I made a list like this about Jake, it would look a little like this," Lily said.

"Well, they are cousins," Miley said.

"Yeah, I guess," Lily said "hey, wait. You put cute on here three times."

"We are talking about the same Oliver right?" Miley asked.

"You're right. It deserves to be on there three times," Lily said giggling.

"I still don't know how I feel about him," Miley said. "What do I do when I see him at school tomorrow?"

"Well, that's easy. Just walk right up to him plant one on him right there at the bus stop," Lily said laughing.

"Lily! That's not funny," Miley said trying to stifle her laughter.

So, the girls tried thinking of ways Miley could approach the situation. Little did they know someone was listening at the door and he heard everything he needed to hear.

**AN: WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK. I PERSONALLY THINK IT COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER BUT EH. THE NEXT ONE IS ABOUT OLIVER AND ITS TITLED TALK WITH JAKE. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY.**


	8. Talk With Jake and Bus Talk Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA**

Oliver walked into his house as confused as ever. But then again, when wasn't Oliver confused?

"Hey man, what's up?" Jake asked from his spot on the couch.

Oliver didn't respond and just kept on his way to his room and closed his door. Jake got up from the couch and followed Oliver eager to see what was bugging him.

"Hey Oliver, there's pie downstairs," Jake said knowing it would get Oliver's attention.

When Oliver didn't respond, Jake knew something was wrong.

"Hey man, you okay?" Jake asked taking a seat next to Oliver on his bed.

"Am I disgusting?" Oliver asked suddenly.

"Of course," Jake said jokingly hoping to get a laugh out of his depressed cousin.

"No, dude, seriously am I gross or something?" Oliver asked with a serious look.

"Of course not, why?" Jake responded.

"Well, Miley and I kissed..." Oliver began.

"You guys kissed? Awesome!" Jake interrupted.

"Yeah, but when I tried to kiss her again, she made up some excuse about hearing the phone ring and slammed the door in face," Oliver explained.

"Ouch, harsh" was all Jake said.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't even hear a phone ring unless my hearing's gone, then your mom needs to take me to get my ears checked..." Oliver began to ramble.

"Maybe, she's just playing hard to get," Jake suggested interrupting Oliver's rambling.

"You think?" Oliver asked.

"Of course, trust me I know everything about girls. I'm Jake Ryan" Jake said cockily.

Oliver just rolled his eyes and flopped backwards onto his bed deep in thought. Which was something new to him and it started to make his head hurt.

"Ow!" Oliver exclaimed sitting up.

"Whats wrong?" Jake asked.

"I was thinking and it hurt," Oliver said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It happens to me all the time," Jake said.

"So, what am I gonna do about Miley?" Oliver asked rubbing his head.

"Make her jealous," Jake said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Oliver asked confused.

"Because if she's gonna act uninterested, so can you." Jake said.

"Oh, okay. I understand now," Oliver said, "but, who am I gonna use to make her jealous?"

"I don't know your Smokin' Oken you'll figure it out" Jake said, "I mean, that and your Jake Ryan's cousin what girl wouldn't want to date you?"

"You're right I'm Smokin' Oken who leaves the ladies heartbroken" Oliver said with cockiness that would put Jake Ryan to shame.

"So, tomorrow at school, you'll show Miley what she's missing." Jake said.

"Yeah. . . . .so, about that pie" Oliver said.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

There was a rather awkward silence between Miley and Oliver at the bus stop the next morning. They once again left to stand on their own as Lily and Jake spent sometime together before they got to school and spent some more time together.

"So..." Oliver said breaking their silence.

"So... did they cry a lot last night?" Miley asked trying to make conversation.

"Uh no, they were cool," Oliver said not looking at her.

"So about last night..." Miley started.

"Yeah?" Oliver said perking up a bit.

"Maybe, we should just forget about it," she said quietly.

Oliver didn't say anything, but just continued to stare at his shoes.

"You know, 'cause, maybe, it was a mistake." Miley said quietly.

Oliver didn't respond, but just thought to himself. _She said 'maybe, it was a mistake.' So, maybe I still have a chance._

Their silence continued until the bus pulled up and they got on Miley pulled Lily into a seat before she could sit with Jake so that they could talk. Oliver did the same with Jake lets just say this was gonna be an interesting bus ride.

**AN: SHORT I KNOW BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW AT THE LATEST. REVIEW!**


	9. Bus Talk Part 2 and The New Guy

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OC INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER. Well I DONT OWN THEM EITHER.**

"You told him it was a mistake?" Lily asked.

"Yeah" Miley said while going through her backpack looking for her Biology homework.

"Why?" Lily asked shocked.

"Well it was. Did you do the Biology homework?" Miley said still rifling through her backpack.

"But what about our plan?" Lily said going through her backpack looking for the homework for Miley.

"Oh yeah lets forget about it" Miley said taking Lily's homework and beginning to copy it.

"Why?" Lily asked for the second time.

"Well I thought it over and I guess I don't like Oliver" Miley said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you don't like Oliver?" Lily asked with a look of pure shock "you kissed him."

"Correction. He. Kissed. Me." Miley said.

"Whatever. But what about the discussion we had last night" Lily said still not believing what she was hearing.

"Like I said I thought it over and I don't like him. End of discussion." Miley said handing Lily her homework.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Dude quit staring" Jake said nudging Oliver in the ribs.

"First I'm not staring I'm looking and second OW!" Oliver said rubbing his side.

"Dude you were staring I'm surprised your not drooling." Jake said laughing.

"Whatever can you blame me" Oliver said nodding over in the direction of Miley and Lily.

"Yeah they are hot but you don't want her to think you are some kind of freak for staring at her." Jake said while staring at Lily.

"Your staring" Oliver said.

"Yeah well I can do that because she's my girlfriend." Jake said smugly.

Oliver just rolled his eyes and turned to stare out of the window.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley and Lily stood at Miley's locker while she got her books for their first class when they noticed Jake and Oliver down the hallway staring at them.

"What are they looking at?" Miley asked closing her locker.

"I don't know and as much as I like Jake its getting kind of creepy" Lily said.

"Well lets go ask them." Miley said as she and Lily made their way down the hallway.

They didn't get very far before someone ran into Miley knocking them to the both to the ground.

"I am so sorry" the mystery person said.

Miley was about to respond but couldn't because as she looked up she got lost in a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. The stranger reached out his hand to help her up.

"I'm Zac. Zac Efron." he said sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm...uh...um" Miley stuttered still gazing into his eyes.

"She's Miley. I'm Lily her best friend." Lily said shaking his hand.

"Sorry for running into you I'm just really lost" Zac said.

"Oh really where are you going maybe we can help you." Lily said seeing as Miley was still speechless.

"Thanks I would really appreciate that. Do you know where s. Kunkle's class is?" Zac asked.

"Where going there right now you can walk with us!" Lily said brightly

"Thanks I really appreciate it." he said smiling brightly.

"No problem" Lily said.

"Hey I really am sorry about knocking you down. Let me carry your books." Zac said looking at Miley.

She didn't respond but just let him take her books and they smiled at each other and locked gazes for about a minute before the bell broke them out of their stupor. They both looked away blushing.

"Well lets get going" Lily said looking between the two.

The trio made their way down the hall to Biology passing Jake and Oliver at Oliver's locker.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Oliver and Jake looked on as Miley, Lily, and Zac walked by them with Zac carrying Miley's books. Oliver slammed his locker shut.

"Who the hell is that!" Oliver said angrily shooting a glare towards Zac's back.

"I don't know but him and Miley look pretty cozy" Jake said.

Oliver shot him a glare and Jake took a step back.

"Sorry" he muttered.

Oliver just ignored him and marched down the hallway toward the gym with Jake trailing behind him.

**AN: BET YOU WERENT EXPECTING THAT TWIST OF EVENTS WERE YOU. BUT DONT WORRY THIS IS STILL A MOLIVER BUT JUST WITH SOME TWISTS. LEAVE REVIEWS.**


	10. Jealousy Wars

It was after school and the foursome plus one sat in the coffee shop where Lily and Miley first met Oliver. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Well everyone except Oliver.

Oliver sat between Miley and Zac and watched as they gave each other flirty smiles and glances. To be honest Oliver was very jealous.

_How dare she flirt with another guy in front of me? _Oliver thought to himself.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Jake asked.

"I like all kinds of music but I really like Hannah Montana" Zac said.

"Really?" Miley said looking at Jake and Lily.

"Yeah shes an amazing singer and songwriter" Zac said sincerely.

_Score for the new guy!_ Miley thought to herself. _Take that Oliver! Wait why am I comparing him to Oliver? I do not like Oliver anymore. Even though he has gorgeous eyes and a gorgeous smile. Oh who am I kidding I like both of them._

"I'm getting a muffin" Oliver said gruffly as he got up from the table.

He could feel Miley's eyes watching him as he walked away and he smiled to himself. _Time to set my plan into action. _Oliver thought to himself. He spotted the perfect opportunity ordering a coffee at the counter.

"Hi Oliver Oken and I must say you are smokin" Oliver said giving a flirty smile.

The girl giggled and gave him a flirty smile in return.

"I'm Vanessa Hudgens and I must say you're pretty smokin your self Mr. Oken." Vanessa said. **(AN: how many of you saw the Vanessa thing coming?)**

"Why thank you Miss Hudgens" Oliver said with a bow.

"Well I've got to go but I would love to talk to you again" Vanessa said.

She wrote her number on a napkin and gave it to Oliver.

"See you around Smokin' Oken" she said as she made her way out the door.

Oliver just gave her a wink and a flirty smile.

"Dude wheres you muffin?" Jake asked as Oliver came back to the table.

"I got something better than a muffin" Oliver said handing Jake the napkin.

"A napkin? How is a napkin with numbers on it better than a muffin?" Jake asked stupidly.

"Its a girl's phone number!" Oliver said rolling his eyes.

When Oliver said that Miley turned blue. Why blue? Why not green with envy? Well it was at that exact moment that Miley chose to take a sip of her drink. Miley choked on her espresso when Oliver said he got a girl's number.

"Okay over their Miley?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Miley said with a forced smile.

"You sure?" Oliver asked still smirking.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay when I have a date tomorrow night?" Miley said with a smirk of her own.

"What!" Oliver said his eyes nearly popping of their sockets.

"Yeah we're going bowling tomorrow" Miley said smiling while reaching over to grab Zac's hand.

This irritated Oliver to no end. His expression was mixture between shock, anger, and Miley's favorite: jealousy.

Miley smirked at Oliver's expression. There was an awkward silence as Miley and Oliver had an intense stare down. The ringing of a cellphone broke the silence.

"That's my mom I've got to go" Zac said grabbing his bag and getting up from the table.

"Well I'll call you later" Miley said looking directly at Oliver as she kissed Zac on the cheek.

Oliver's fist were clenched so tight his knuckles began to turn white. He glared daggers at Zac's back as he walked out of the shop.

There was another silence. This time it was Lily who broke it.

"Why don't we all say what we're thinking?" Lily blurted out.

Everyone looked at her curiously but said nothing.

"I guess I'll be the one to say it" Lily said pausing for dramatic affect "Miley those shoes you are wearing are super cute!"

Jake and Oliver sat confused as Miley and Lily dove into a conversation about shoes. They both thought the same thing. _Girls._

HMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

The four friends stood outside the coffee shop preparing to go their separate ways. As Miley and Oliver headed towards Miley's house to work on their project Lily and Jake watched them walk for a minute.

"So whats next for Operation: Moliver?" Jake asked as he an Lily began to walk towards her house.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore" Lily said as she intertwined their fingers.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Well I'm kinda on team Ziley now."Lily said.

"Ziley?" Jake said confused. **(no surprise there)**

"Zac and Miley" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Moliver will come out victorious" Jake said smugly.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Lily asked.

"Because Jake Ryan is playing for that team and Jake Ryan never fails" Jake said cockily.

"Tell that to your math teacher" Lily said laughing.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley walked into her house and slammed the door behind her.

"Ow!" Oliver said rubbing his face as he walked in behind her.

"Oh did I hit you with the door?" Miley asked with fake sympathy.

"Yes" Oliver said expecting an apology.

"Good" Miley said icily.

Robbie Ray came bounding down the stairs with two bundles in his arms.

"Thanks for watching the Daddy" Miley said as he handing the babies to Miley and Oliver.

"It was no problem. They were complete dolls" Robbie Ray said laughing at his own joke.

Miley and Oliver stared at him.

"Get it their dolls and I..." Robbie began.

"We got it Daddy" Miley said interrupting him "it just wasn't funny."

"Well I'll just leave you two" he said walking out the back door.

"So that was interesting" Oliver said.

"Whatever lets just get our journals and write about or outing" Miley said.

"So I can write about how you are cheating on me?" Oliver said smiling.

"What! I am not cheating on you we aren't even going out!" Miley said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah but we're married!" Oliver yelled from the living room.

"Whatever" Miley said when she entered the room with a soda and a bowl of popcorn.

"Aw our first fight shall we document it darling?" Oliver said sarcastically.

Miley looked at him and rolled her eyes. Oliver scooted over closer to her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"So this is rather cozy." he said smiling.

"Too cozy" Miley said pushing his arm off his shoulder.

"What do you see in that Zac guy anyway?" Oliver said.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"I don't I was just curious." Oliver said.

"No, I think you're jealous." Miley said smiling.

"Why would I be jealous of that idiot?" Oliver said.

"He is not an idiot." Miley said.

"He must be if he likes Hannah Montana" Oliver said.

"Really." Miley said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. Hey can I have some of that popcorn?" Oliver asked missing the glare Miley was giving him.

"You sure can" Miley said sweetly.

Miley dumped her bowl of popcorn over Oliver's head.

"Hey why don't you have some soda too." Miley said pouring it over him.

With that she grabbed the babies and marched upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

"Sweet nibblets what happened to my couch!" Robbie Ray said as he came back in the house.

Oliver just sat their still shocked by what had happened.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Robbie Ray said.

"I ask myself the same thing" Oliver said before he walked out the front door.


	11. Triple Date

**AN: OKAY SO THIS IS BASICALLY THE SAME CHAPTER BUT I CHANGED I FEW THINGS TO MAKE IT BETTER IN MY OPINION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT OVER BE MY GUESS.**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN!**

Miley sat in her room muttering something about divorce and a letter grade when her father walked into the room.

"Hey Bud what happened to Oliver, he looked like those babies threw up on him?" Robbie asked.

"Oh nothing he just had a little 'accident'" Miley said her eyes narrowing at the mention of Oliver.

"Well his 'accident' is all over my couch" Robbie said.

"Sorry Daddy" Miley said while sighing.

"Miles is there something wrong?" her father asked taking a seat on her bed.

"Oh nothing besides that I really like two boys. One who's completely gorgeous and really sweet. The other one is also gorgeous and really sweet but sometimes he can be a jerk, like tonight. Plus he hates me. Well not me the other me, Hannah Montana. But he's also an awesome kisser." Miley said surprisingly all in one breath.

"Maybe you should call Lily" Robbie said before patting her head and leaving the room.

Miley let out a frustrated yell and flopped backwards onto her bed.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Oliver walked into his house covered in popcorn and soda. Jake looked up at the sound of the door opening, took one look at Oliver and couldn't control his laughter.

"Dude! What happened to you did fall into a concession stand at the movie theater?" Jake said laughing.

"Haha funny" Oliver said dryly heading upstairs for a shower.

When Oliver came into his room after his shower he found Jake laying on his bed reading a magazine.

"You have your own room, why are you always in mine?" Oliver said while pushing Jake off his bed.

"Because I know it bugs you." Jake said smugly while pushing himself off the floor.

"Why are you in here?" Oliver said rolling his eyes.

"I have an idea" Jake said.

"What is it?" Oliver asked sitting up.

"Well why we don't we triple date with Zac and Miley?" Jake said smiling.

"I don't think thats a good idea" Oliver said.

"Well why not" Jake asked.

"Miley already hates me enough as it is." Oliver said.

"And?" Jake said not getting it.

"Well she'll hate even more if I punch her date in the face." Oliver said.

Jake just laughed.

"What's funny? I'm being serious if I have to sit through a whole night of Zac flirting with Miley things may get ugly." Oliver said.

"You don't get it." Jake said.

"Get what?" Oliver questioned.

"You guys call me stupid?" Jake said.

"You are remember when you wanted to make smoothies but you took the top off the blender cause you wanted to see the blades spin?" Oliver said.

"I thought we were never gonna bring that up and I was young I didn't know any better" Jake said defending himself.

"That was an hour ago. We just go done cleaning the mess up. I think I've still got smoothie in my hair." Oliver said.

"Whatever lets get back to my brilliant idea" Jake said.

"There's nothing brilliant about it" Oliver said.

"Anyway..." Jake began ignoring Oliver "...I have an idea to help you with Miley."

"Okay now I'm listening" Oliver said sitting down.

"Well the jealousy thing isn't gonna work" Jake said.

"Yeah I know, and I feel bad about using Vanessa." Oliver replied.

"Now all we have to do is get rid of Zac" Jake said.

"How do we do that without Miley hating us?" Oliver asked.

"We set him up with another girl" Jake said.

"But won't that hurt Miley's feelings?" Oliver said with worry.

"Yeah but you'll be there to cushion the blow with our good 'ol family charm" Jake said.

"But who do we set him up with?" Oliver asked.

"Well I was thinking since Vanessa's hot and the girls think Zac is cute..." Jake said letting his sentence hang in the air.

"We could totally set them up!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah but how?" Jake said.

"I know" Oliver said picking up his phone.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Your daddy is such a loser. I would totally divorce him if it didn't cost us a letter grade." Miley said to the dolls who of course didn't respond.

The ringing of her cellphone brought her out of her conversation.

"Hello" Miley said.

"_Hey Sweetie"_

"Who gave you this number?"Miley said in an annoyed tone.

"_Is that anyway to greet your husband"_

"What do you want Oken?"

"_Well Lily and Jake were wondering if you wanted to turn your date into a triple date?"_

"Who in their right mind would go out with you?"

"_Oh darling how easy we forget. Did you forget about today after school?"_

"Whatever it's fine. The triple date thing."

"_Great! And you know Miley..."_

Oliver never got to finish that sentence because Miley had hung up on him.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Miley was very nervous. _Why did I agree to this stupid triple date thing?_ Miley thought to herself. She was regretting this decision because her first date with Zac had to be in front of her semi-crush and she had to watch go on a date with another girl.

Miley, Lily, Jake, and Oliver were in Jackson's car on the way to the bowling alley to meet Zac and Vanessa.

"We're here now get out my car" Jackson said.

"Well someones in a bad mood" Lily mumbled as she got out.

"I heard that Truscott!" Jackson yelled as he drove off.

"Thats why we don't hang out at my house" Miley said as they made their way into the alley.

They spotted Zac and Vanessa talking to each other at the shoe counter.

"Hey guys!" Zac said smiling shaking hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Zac!" everyone said but Oliver.

"Guys this is Vanessa" Oliver said going over to stand next to her.

"Hey!" she said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Well lets bowl already!" Jake said.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"See told you this was gonna be fun" Vanessa said as Miley and Lily giggled beside her.

"This isn't fun" Jake pouted with Zac and Oliver nodding their heads in agreement.

They had decided to bowl boys vs. girls. The boys were losing...horribly.

"You guys are cheating!" Jake whined.

"Dude suck it up" Oliver said.

"Yeah man you're embarassing yourself" Zac said looking around at all the people staring at them.

" I didn't think it was possible to get a gutter ball with the gutter guards up" Lily said looking pointedly at Jake.

"I threw it to hard and it bounced" Jake said embarrassed.

"Three times in a row!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Looks like the great Jake Ryan can't be great at everything" Miley said.

"I'm going to get a drink" Vanessa said heading towards the concession stand.

"I'll come with you" Zac said " Miley would you like anything?"

"No thanks" Miley said.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

By the end of the night everyone ended up having fun. Zac and Vanessa were getting along great much to Jake and Oliver's liking.

"Hey Mile since Vanessa lives so close to me you don't mind I walk home with her do you?" Zac asked.

"Uh...sure I guess" Miley said a little unsure.

"You don't mind right Oliver?" Zac asked.

"No dude its totally cool" Oliver said smiling.

"Great!" Zac said excitedly as he and Vanessa walked away.

"Well looks I'm walking young Miss Stewart home" Oliver said slinging his arm over Miley's shoulder.

"Whatever, lets go Oken" Miley said pushing off Oliver's arm.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Oliver and Miley finally made it to Miley's house after stopping every five minutes to argue.

"Well well here we are" Oliver said in a flirty voice.

"Bye Oliver" Miley said turning to enter her house.

She didn't get very far before Oliver kissed her. Miley immediately kissed back. After about a minute Miley pushed him away.

"I...you...we...no" was all Miley could say before running in her house ad slamming the door in his face.

Once inside Miley tried to regain her composure. But that didn't last very long because her phone rang and the most dreaded words were spoken to her.

"_Hey Miley...we need to talk"_

**AN: WELL THERES THIS NEAT LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE. I HAD FUN PUSHING IT. YOU SHOULD TRY. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Breakups & Deaths

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA**

"_Hey Miley we need to talk"_

"Sure Zac whats up"

"_Well I think that your really cool, sweet, and your really pretty"_

"Uh... thanks Zac I think the same about you except the pretty part."

"_You're really funny too but..."_

"But what?"

"_I think we should just be friends"_

"Friends?!"

"_Yeah your really nice and everything but Vanessa..."_

Vanessa?!"

"_Yeah when we walked home together we just clicked"_

"So you like her?"

"_Yeah a lot"_

"Oh"

"_Miley I'm really sorry"_

"No its okay. Its cool cause we're just friends"

"_Great I'll see you at school"_

"Bye"

After Miley hung up the phone she didn't feel as bad as she thought she would. In fact she felt ten times worse. But it all made her realize one thing. Boys suck!

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"How did things go with Miley?" Jake asked when Oliver came home.

"We kissed" Oliver said smugly.

"Cool" Jake said.

"Then she slammed the door in my face" Oliver said sighing.

Jake was about to reply when Oliver's cellphone interrupted him.

"You've reached Smokin' Oken"

"_Hey Oliver"_

"Oh hey Vanessa whats up" Oliver said motioning for Jake to come listen.\

"_I think we need to talk"_

"Oh really about what?"

"_Well I think you're really cute"_

"Who doesn't?"

"_And really funny but I think we should just be friends"_

"Well gosh thats just to bad" Oliver said with fake sadness.

"_Your okay right?"_

"Yeah of course we can be friends"

"_So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school"_

After they hung up Oliver and Jake couldn't wipe the matching grins off their faces.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

Lily and Miley were on Miley's floor eating ice cream while Miley vented.

"I HATE BOYS!" Miley said while stabbing her ice cream with her spoon.

"Not all boys are bad" Lily said meekly afraid that in Miley's current mood she might become that ice cream.

"Yeah I guess so" Miley said checking on her babies.

"So tell me what happened" Lily said trying to calm her down.

"Well first he started out by complimenting me" Miley said returning to her spot on the floor.

"Probably tryna soften the blow" Lily said.

"Then he said he just wanted to be friends and I ended up quoting a Jonas Brothers song." Miley said.

"Oh which one" Lily asked.

"It's not important" Miley said tiredly.

"Sorry. Did he say why?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, apparently him and Vanessa really like each other." Miley said coldly.

"Really? Poor Oliver" Lily said sadly.

"I know imagine what he must be going through right now." Miley said sympathetically.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

Oliver and Jake were in the middle of happy dancing on Jake's bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jake said.

"_Hey Jake it's Lily. Hows Oliver doing?"_

"Oh he's fine"

"_That's good he's doing a lot better than Miley."_

"She's upset?"

"_Yea a lot"_

"Wow"

"_Hey why do you sound out of breath?"_

"Oh we were just dancing"

"_Dancing?Oh my god!"_

"What's wrong with dancing?"

"_You did it"_

"Did what? What are you talking about?"

"_Jake how could you? She's your best friend"_

"It was Oliver's idea I swear!"

"_Oh wait till I see you!"_

"Don't tell Miley please!"

"_She's my best friend that means something to me unlike you!"_

"Oh my god she's gonna kill us!"

"_I gotta go Jake"_

"Lily wait no!"

But it was too late Lily had already hug up and Jake knew tomorrow was his last day on earth.

"Hey whats going on" Oliver asked.

At that Jake burst into tears.

"Oh my god Dude are you crying?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"Miley's gonna kill us" Jake sniffled.

"Why" Oliver said confused.

"Lily knows" Jake said.

After Jake said that Oliver joined his cousin on the floor in tears.

"Oh my god we're gonna die!!"

**AN: MAY NOT HAVE BEEN THE BEST CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL DEFINITELY MAKE UP FOR IT. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Revelations

**AN: SO THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS ONE ISN'T AS FUNNY AS THE LAST ONE BUT I GUARANTEE ITS WORTH THE READ SO ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA**

The bus stop the next day was dead silent. Miley and Lily stood as far away from Jake and Oliver as they could possibly get.

"Come on Miley this silence isn't good for our marriage project" Oliver said.

"Yeah Lily this can't be good for a healthy relationship" Jake said.

"Did you hear something Miley?" Lily said snottily.

"Yeah kinda sounded like my so-called best friend and his dumb cousin." Miley said.

"Yeah it did sound like a whiny superstar and his dumb cousin" Lily said.

"Oh come on we did it for a good reason" Jake said.

"Yeah Miley I really like you" Oliver said.

"Yeah well I really _liked _you" Miley said coldly.

"Emphasis on the _liked_" Lily piped in as they got on the bus.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

Miley and Lily stood by Miley's locker as Zac and Vanessa walked by holding hands.

"Look at them all lovey dovey" Miley said in disgust.

"Yea I know" Oliver said appearing next to them.

"What do you want Oken" Lily snapped.

"Well I wanted to talk to Miley alone" Oliver said looking at the ground

"Aint gonna happen" Lily said.

"Its okay Lily" Miley said

"If you're sure" Lily said walking away.

"Well our marriage assignment ends tomorrow" Oliver said looking at Miley.

"Good" Miley said refusing to meet his gaze.

"Well maybe should work on our journals together tonight" Oliver said hopefully.

"Nope" Miley said looking in her locker.

"Are you just gonna give me short answers" Oliver said impatiently.

"Yep" was all Miley said before slamming her locker and walking away.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"So Miley hates me now" Oliver said approaching Jake.

"Thats nothing new" Jake said.

"Well it sucks" Oliver said walking away.

"Oh yeah try having your best friend and your girlfriend who is also best friends with your best friend hate you." Jake said following behind Oliver.

Lily and Miley were approaching them heading in the opposite direction.

"Hey Lily, Miles" Jake said waving.

Miley and Lily kept walking not acknowledging either boy. Jake stared after them in disbelief but turned around in time to get slammed in the face with a locker door. Miley burst into a fit of giggles while Lily looked sympathetically back at them as Oliver helped Jake off the floor.

"Miley how long are we gonna stay mad at them?" Lily asked.

"Lily what they did was unforgivable." Miley said.

"But I can't stay mad at Jake to long hes so cute" Lily said in a whiny voice.

"Lily have willpower! Oliver is cute too but you don't see me ready to forgive him." Miley said.

"You called him cute" Lily said slyly.

"So?" Miley said confused.

"All day long you've been calling him an ugly little troll." Lily said.

"Whats your point" Miley said.

"Maybe your starting to forgive him" Lily said quietly.

"As if" Miley said.

"Come on Miles I thought about it and he only did what he did because he really likes you" Lily said.

"I know. I really like him too but..." Miley said.

"But what Miles?" Lily asked concerned.

"He really hurt me" Miley said.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"It's the last day of our project Miley. You have to forgive me so we can move on and pass the assignment.." Oliver said exasperated.

"Is that all you care about is your stupid assignment grade?!" Miley yelled drawing attention of other people in the hallway.

"Miley what are you talking about?" Oliver asked pulling Miley into an empty classroom.

"You know what I'm talking about" Miley said pulling her arm away from him.

"Miley I only did what I did because I really like you" Oliver said.

"There you go again thinking about yourself.! What about me and my feelings?" Miley said.

Oliver didn't say anything he only looked away from her.

"What nothing to say when its not about you?" Miley spat coldly.

Oliver sighed at took Miley's hand in his.

"Miley, I'm so sorry. I was being selfish and a jerk and I didn't think about your feelings" Oliver began.

"You got that right" Miley said.

"I think you're beautiful, smart, funny, and your accent is totally hot. You're everything a guy could want in a girl." Oliver said.

"Oliver..." Miley said turning away.

"No Miley let me finish" Oliver said turning her head to look at him " Miley I think...well I think that..."

"Spit it out boy" Miley said impatiently.

"I think...I'm in love with you" Oliver said.

"New boy say what?!"

**AN: DUH DUH DUH!!! WELL THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW SO I**

**CAN KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I THINK THIS WAS MY BEST CHAPTER. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	14. Hannah Montana

**AN: ELLO ELLO MY FAITHFUL READERS/REVIEWERS. THAT WAS LAME. BUT ANYWAY HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH BLAH I DONT OWN.**

"What did you say?" Miley said

"Dont make me say repeat it it was hard enough the first time." Oliver said gong to the window.

"You said you were in love with me" Miley said smiling.

"No, I said I think I'm in love with you theres a difference." Oliver said.

"Oh really" Miley said moving closer to him.

"Are you still mad at me?" Oliver asked

"No, I guess not" Miley said.

"Awesome" Oliver said going in for a kiss.

"Hold on there loverboy what do you think youre doing?" Miley said.

"You just said you werent mad at me anymore" Oliver said confused.

"I'm not, but I think we should just be friends" Miley said.

"Just friends" Oliver said dissapointedly.

"Yea but just for now. Maybe later we could be something more" Miley said.

"Good enough" Oliver said smiling.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

After school Miley and Oliver were walking to the bus loop when they saw Jake and Lily kissing.

"Lily wheres your willpower" Miley said jokingly.

"Haha so funny" Lily said.

"Well you and Oliver look mighty cozy" Jake said.

"We're just friends." Miley said.

"Just friends!" Jake yelled.

"Yeah just friends" Oliver said giving Jake a strange look.

"After all the work we put in. We almost died!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake its not that serious" Lily said looking around embarassed.

"Not that... you know I think I need a moment" Jake said walking away.

"You know its a good thing he's cute because he is seriously weird." Miley said.

"I know sometimes people give us weird looks at the mall" Lily said.

"You should see him at family reuinons" Oliver said.

"I can hear you guys!" Jake yelled.

**HANNAH MOTANA**

"This is killing me" Oliver whispered to Jake on the bus.

"Whats killing you?" Jake asked.

"This just friends thing with Miley" Oliver said.

"So why did you even agree to it?" Jake asked.

"Its better than not having Miley in my life at all" Oliver said.

"Aww Oliver thats so sweet" Jake said.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"No! Dude that was such a girly thing to say you need to man up." Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Meaning?" Oliver asked confused.

"The men in our family dont take no for an answer." Jake proclaimed proudly.

"Right" Oliver said.

"So later on you are gonna march over to Miley's house and say 'Woman you either have all of Oliver Oken or none at all!'" Jake ordered poking Oliver in the chest.

"Right" Oliver said rubbing his chest.

"And if that doesnt work you could always do what I did to get Lily" Jake said.

"Whats that?" Oliver asked.

"Drop down on your knees and confess your undying love for her." Jake said.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"He told you he's in love with you, how romantic" Lily said following Miley into her room.

"Yeah kinda" Miley said smiling.

"So why the heck did you tell him you just wanted to be friends?" Lily demanded.

"I dont know Lils. I mean I really like him but he's in love with me." Miley said.

"You dont feel the same?" Lily asked.

"I'm so confused its just that..."

Miley was interrupted by the sound of rocks lightly tapping against her window.

"What the heck is that?" Lily asked.

"I dont know" Miley said going to her balcony doors.

As she opened the doors she was surprised to see Oliver climbing over the railing.

"What are you doing! If my dad sees you he'll kill you." Miley said.

"I know but this is important. I dont think the just friends thing is going to work out." Oliver said.

"Why not?" Miley asked.

"Well friends dont lie to eachother and I lied to you" Oliver said.

"Oliver what are you talking about?" Miley said.

"Well I dont think I'm in love with you" Oliver said.

"You dont?" Miley asked dissapointedlly.

"No" Oliver said smiling " I know I am"

After he said that Miley enfulfed him in a hug. They hugged in a comfortable silence enjoying eachothers warmth, each with matching grins on their faces. That is until Oliver said something that made the smile drop right off Miley's face.

"I love you Miley" Oliver whispered in her ear "even if you are Hannah Montana"

**AN: HMM... I WONDER HOW OLIVER FOUND OUT. IF YOU THINK HARD ENOUGH I'M SURE YOU KNOW THE ANSWER. LEAVE LOVELY REVIEWS**


	15. I Know You're Hannah Montana

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN**

"What did you just say?" Miley said backing into her room.

"Miley what's going on?" Lily said when she saw the distressed look on Miley's face.

"Miley" Oliver said walking in her room "all I said was that I loved you"

"Don't play dumb boy! What did you say after that?" Miley said growing annoyed.

"Miley I know your Hannah Montana" Oliver said.

"W-what are you talking about you silly boy, Miley isn't Hannah Montana" Lily said unconvincingly.

"Lily just forget it he knows" Miley said tiredly flopping onto her bed.

"How did you find out? It was Jake wasn't it? Oh wait till I see him." Lily said.

"Wait Jake knows! Why didn't he tell me?" Oliver said.

"First of all he's my best friend so why wouldn't he know and second why would he tell you?" Miley said.

"Forget all that how do you know Oliver?" Lily said.

"Yeah Oliver how?" Miley asked.

"Well remember the night we kissed?" Oliver asked.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that." Miley said.

"Okay the night we kissed when you slammed the door in my face." Oliver said.

"Once again be more specific." Miley said.

"The first time we kissed" Oliver said.

"Continue" Miley said.

"Well I went home and talked to Jake and I thought I did something wrong so I came back here to apologize." Oliver said.

"Who let you in" Miley said.

"Jackson did" Oliver said.

"That idiot" Miley muttered.

"Yeah he really isn't that bright. When he opened the door he had no shirt on and a face drawn on his stomach." Oliver said

"Does it matter" Lily interrupted.

"No, continue Oliver" Miley said

"Well he told me you and Lily was up here, so I came to your room and kinda heard you and Lily talking about me" Oliver said.

"You were eavesdropping on us!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well you guys were talking about me so I thought I had a right to listen" Oliver said crossing his arms.

"Guys that's not important right now. We'll deal with that later" Miley said giving Oliver a look.

"Right, well I guess you were making a list or something about why you should or shouldn't like me. The last thing I heard you say was 'he doesn't know I'm Hannah Montana'" Oliver said completing his story.

"So you knew all this time" Miley said.

Oliver just shook his head yes then Lily came up and smacked his head.

"Ow!" Oliver yelped "what was that for?"

"Well why didn't you say anything before you donut" Lily said.

"Remember the first time we met, that conversation about Hannah Montana didn't go so well" Oliver said rubbing his head.

"Miles?" Miley's dad called from the hallway.

"Oh man my dad is coming you gotta go Oliver" Miley said.

"Oh ok" Oliver said heading for her bedroom door.

"Not that way you donut he's out there?" Miley said pushing him towards the balcony.

"But..." Oliver said.

"Just get out!" Lily exclaimed pushing him out just as the bedroom door opened.

"You all right in here girls I heard yelling." Robbie Ray said poking his head in the door.

"Yeah that was me Mr. Stewart" Lily said "you know me so clumsy."

"Alright then night girls" he said closing the door.

"Night Dad!"

"Night Mr. Stewart!"

"That was close right" Jackson said coming out of Miley's closet with a camera.

"Jackson!" Miley said chasing him out of the room.

**HANNAH MOTANA**

Oliver came home and burst into Jake's room to see him making kissy faces at himself in the mirror.

"Don't you knock" Jake said.

"You knew and you didn't tell me. You let me make a fool out of myself by insulting her." Oliver said.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked confused.

"You didn't tell me Miley was Hannah Montana" Oliver said.

"W-what are you talking about silly silly boy Miley isn't Hannah Montana" Jake said nervously.

"Cut the crap Jake, Miley and Lily already told me" Oliver said.

"They told you!? Do you know how long it took her to tell me?!" Jake said

"They didn't tell me they just confirmed what I already knew so calm down" Oliver said.

"Well you understand why I didn't tell you, Miley's my best friend." Jake said.

"Yeah yeah heard the same speech from Miley" Oliver said.

"Anyway how did it go over there" Jake said.

"There was a positive response" Oliver said.

"See I told you it would work out" Jake said bumping fists with Oliver.

"They don't call me Smokin' Oken for nothing" Oliver said smirking.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"So you guys aren't going out even after his heartfelt confession?" Lily asked as her and Miley walked to the bus stop.

"Lily for the millionth time we're just friends" Miley said rolling her eyes.

"But he said he loves you" Lily said.

"He also said that he is okay just being friends" Miley said ending the conversation as they approached the guys.

"Hey guys" Miley and Lily said.

"Hey" Oliver said.

"I can't believe you guys" Jake said.

"Man I thought you were over this yesterday" Oliver said rolling his eyes.

"What are you whining about now Jake?" Miley said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not whining" Jake said stomping his foot.

"What's wrong Jakers?" Lily said putting an arm around him.

"We've been friends for three years" Jake said.

"Aww little Jakey learned how to count" Miley said pinching his cheeks.

"It took you two years to tell me you were Hannah Montana" Jake said whispering the last part.

"What's your point boy?" Miley said.

"Well Oliver just got here and he already knows" Jake said.

"That's because Oliver is a little eavesdropper" Miley said smacking Oliver's head.

"Hey it was accidental" Oliver said rubbing his head.

"Oh please you know..." Miley began

"Oh look there's the bus" Lily said interrupting Miley before an argument could start.

Oliver may be friends and have feelings for each other but that didn't stop their arguing. Over the pass few weeks they've been having a love/hate relationship with Lily caught in between. The flirty glances back and forth. The evil glares. Passing notes back and forth between Lily. Lily holding Miley back as she tried to push Oliver into oncoming traffic. Her being caught in the crossfire of footsy games under the lunch table. Her being caught in the crossfire as Miley threw various objects at Oliver's head. Quite frankly was tired of this will they won't they scenario. She was tired of being the peacemaker. And she was gonna put a stop to it. Well she was gonna try.

**AN: WELL ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT I FINALLY UPDATED YAY ME! ANYWAY HOW MANY OF YOU ACTUALLY REMEMBERED THAT LITTLE DOOR INCIDENT A WHILE BACK. I BET YOU FORGOT. BUT ANY WAY I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. SO LEAVE ME LOVELY REVIEWS AND I'LL DO THE SAME WITH YOUR STORIES. **


	16. Mickayla

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA**

"Miley are you and Oliver ever gonna get together?" Lily asked as they did their Biology homework.

"Lily I told you already we're taking it slow" Miley said.

"A little too slow if you ask me." Lily said.

"Well I didn't so drop it" Miley said.

"What if he shows interest in another girl?" Lily asked.

"He wont because he loves me" Miley said matter of factly.

"Okay but what if you show interest in another guy? What if another Zac comes along?"

"I won't because I..." Miley said.

"Love him?" Lily suggested.

"I just won't okay so drop it" Miley said returning to her homework.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

Jake and Oliver were in the middle of playing video games and talking when the doorbell rang.

"Hi Jake" Lily said when he opened the door.

"Hi Lil did we have plans today?" Jake asked letting her in.

"Nope just wanted to see you" Lily said.

"Oh ok" Jake said smiling and leading Lily towards his room.

"Dude we're in the middle of a game" Oliver said.

"I know but Lily's here" Jake said still smiling.

"Its Halo man!" Oliver said.

"It's a girl man!" Jake said.

"Hmm... girl or video games? I think choice is made" Jake said.

"Sorry Oliver" Lily said following Jake.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"So Jake lets talk" Lily said interrupting Jake before he could kiss her.

"You came all the way over here to talk" Jake said disappointed.

"Well yeah it's important" Lily said.

"Okay shoot" Jake said laying back on his bed and bringing Lily down with him.

"It's about Miley and Oliver" Lily said cuddling into him.

"Oh no I'm not meddling again. Last time I did that I almost died" Jake said dramatically.

"That's because you weren't on my team last time silly" Lily said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No Lily absolutely not" Jake said "I thought we were gonna 'let nature take its course' that's what you said."

"Yeah but natures moving to slow for me" Lily whined.

"No" Jake said.

"But Jake" Lily whined again.

"No that's it no" Jake said.

"But aren't you sick of their constant fighting?" Lily asked.

"Well yeah kinda" Jake said.

"Me too, I mean look at this" Lily said moving her bangs to reveal a bruise.

"What happened to you?" Jake said examining her head.

"Miley and Oliver happened" Lily grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"They were fighting Oliver said something Miley threw her brush missed him hit me, you know she's not good with sports." Lily said.

"What did he say" Jake asked.

"Doesn't matter one could think that Thanksgiving was better than Christmas and they would have argued." Lily said.

"You're right this has gotta stop" Jake said.

"I've got the perfect plan" Lily said.

"No no way" Jake said hopping off his bed.

"What?" Lily asked.

"No more of your plans, I just finished growing my eyebrows back." Jake said.

"Jake I promise you won't lose an eyebrow" Lily said

"That's what you said the last time" Jake said.

"Jake trust me your eyebrows aren't going anywhere" Lily said reassuringly.

"This better work" Jake said.

"It will" Lily said smiling.

Then again when has Lily ever been right?

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"Jeez Oliver you're doing it wrong again" Miley said exasperated.

"Well come over here and help me then" Oliver said.

Miley had a Hannah Montana CD signing tonight at a local record store and had invited Oliver to his first Hannah event. Everyone had a disguise, even Jake because Jake Ryan couldn't date Lola and Lily. Oliver was having a little trouble getting his mustache to stick to his face.

"Come on Bud we're gonna be late" Robbie Ray called from downstairs.

"We're coming Dad" Miley yelled back.

"Got it" Oliver said

"Great let's go" Jake said.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

Miley had just finished signing her last CD when she saw the last person she wanted to see.

"Hannah imagine running into you here" Mickayla said with fake kindness.

"Yea imagine running into Hannah Montana at a Hannah Montana CD signing what are the odds" Hannah said sarcastically.

"And who's this cutie over here?" Mickayla asked pushing past Hannah.

"Uh... Oli... Mike Stanley the third?" Oliver said unsurely

"Hopefully the last" Lola said rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing hanging out with them" Mickayla said pointing at Hannah and Lola.

"You know what..." Hannah began as she headed towards Mickayla.

"He's my cousin" Jake said grabbing Miley's arm.

"Well I see looks run in the family" Mickayla said running her hand along Jake's chest.

"You better get your hands off my boyfriend!" Lily said stalking towards Mickayla.

"How about I walk you to your limo and we can talk about going out sometime" Mike said stepping in between the two.

"That sounds great" Mickayla said.

"Awesome lets go" Mike said slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"He... she...I...ohhh lets go now!" Hannah said storming out angrily with Lily behind her.

"Man he's done it now" Jake said shaking his head.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

They all arrived back at Miley's house and headed up to her room and that's when all hell broke loose.

"What was that back there?" Miley yelled pulling her wig off.

"What are you talking about" Oliver said.

"You know what I'm talking about" Miley seethed.

"If I knew what you were talking about I wouldn't have asked now would I" Oliver said growing annoyed.

"You flirting with that thing back there" Miley said.

"Oh" Oliver said looking down.

"So when are you going out with that little bi..." Miley started.

"Language" Lily interrupted.

"Hey I was just trying to keep Layla Ali over here from boxing Mickayla's face in" Oliver began " and why do you care I'm not your boyfriend and you made it obvious you don't want me to be"

"What?! I said I wanted to take it slow and you agreed" Miley said.

"That's because I thought you meant normal slow. It's been almost a month" Oliver said.

"Well fine then go out with other girls I don't care" Miley spat angrily.

"That's not what I meant don't turn my words around" Oliver said just as angry.

"Well that's what it sounded like. I don't wanna rush into things" Miley said.

"Yeah well I wanna get some before I die of old age" Oliver spat.

"Did he just?" Lily said.

"Oh my god he's gonna die" Jake said.

"Miley I'm... I didn't mean" Oliver stuttered.

"What did you just say" Miley said making her way towards Oliver.

"Miley I'm so sorry just calm down and let's talk about this" Oliver said backing up.

"I think that's our cue to leave" Lily said pulling Jake out of the room.

They left the room but as they closed the door they heard Oliver's screams of terror.

"Miley what are you doing? Put that lamp down right now young lady!"

"You want some. I'll give you some!"

"Your cousin is an idiot" Lily said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it" Jake said.

"Whets going on?" Jackson asked coming out of his room

"Miley and Oliver are at it again" Lily said.

"What is it this time" Jackson rolling his eyes.

"Oliver said he wanted to get some" Jake said.

"What!" Jackson said his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Uh oh" Lily said as Jackson charged towards Miley's room.

"You've better have been talking about donuts Oken!" Jackson yelled as he threw Miley's door open.

**AN: I UPDATED SOON HUH? WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER CRIES TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER HOW BOUT YOU GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS. JUST PUSH THE PRETTY BUTTON. GO ON PUSH IT. PUSH IT COME ON. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO.**


	17. Operation Complete

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

"You sure you wanna go through with this plan?" Jae asked.

"Of course, Miley has forgiven Oliver for the other night" Lily said.

"Are you sure, because we had to pick up Oliver from the hospital and his arm is in a sling" Jake said.

"What happened to him?" Lily asked.

"He wouldn't tell us" Jake said.

Miley and Oliver then approached the table with Miley holding Oliver's lunch tray.

"Are you ever gonna tell us what happened to you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah Miley what did you do to him?" Lily asked.

"I didn't do anything, Jackson on the other hand..." Miley said.

"So what did Jackson do to you?" Jake asked

"Well..." Oliver began

**FLASHBACK**

"Miley what are you doing? Put that lamp down right now!" Oliver yelled.

"You want some. I'll give you some!" Miley said throwing the lamp.

Oliver ducked and the lamp smashed o the wall where his head used to be. This continued for a while as Oliver dodged various items Miley threw at him.

"You better have been talking about donuts Oken!" Jackson yelled bursting through the door.

"Aahh" Oliver yelled.

Jackson charged into the room and tackled Oliver onto the bed. Jackson chased Oliver around the room trying to get his hands on him. Oliver ran towards the window trying to escape that way. Jackson ran towards Oliver and tackled him sending the both flying over the railing of the balcony.

**FLASHBACK**

"Wow" was all Jake could say.

"Who knew Jackson was so protective" Lily said.

"It must have been funny seeing Oliver go over that railing" Jake said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny" Oliver said getting up from the table.

"I'm gonna go see if the big baby is okay" Miley said following behind Oliver.

"Man hissy fits must be genetic" Lily said.

"Ha ha very funny" Jake said.

"Anyway, Operation: Moliver part deux begins after school today." Lily said.

"Deux?" Jake said.

"It means two in German. I learned it in my foreign language class." Lily said.

"But you take Spanish class" Jake said confused.

"Yeah but this really cute German... never mind" Lily said getting up from the table.

"Wait a minute! You better have been talking about a cute German Sheppard" Jake said running after her.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

Miley and Lily were at Lily's house watching TV when Lily started to put her "plan" in motion.

"You know I love Jake" Lily said.

"That's nice" Miley said her eyes never leaving the TV.

"I love you too Miley" Lily said.

"Aww thanks Lils" Miley said.

"And Jake loves us both" Lily said.

"He should as much stuff as we put up with" Miley said jokingly.

"He also loves Oliver because that's his cousin." Lily continued

"Okay...what's your point?" Miley asked clearly confused.

"Well Oliver loves all of us especially you" Lily said.

"This I already know" Miley said.

"So who do you love?" Lily asked with an 'innocent' smile.

"Not gonna work Truscott" Miley said turning back to the TV.

"Man" Lily whined.

So much for that plan.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"When you gonna ask Miley out" Jake asked.

"When she wants me to" Oliver said.

The two cousins were currently stuffed inside the kitchen pantry. Jake's mother had just bought some new clippers and wanted to give them haircuts.

"And when is that" Jake asked.

"I don't know now get off my foot" Oliver hissed.

"There you two are!" Jake's mom said opening the pantry.

The two of them bolted from the closet at lightning speed. Oliver made it out of the front door but Jae was grabbed by his shirt collar.

"Oliver help me!" he yelled.

"Stop being so dramatic it's just a haircut" his mom said dragging him to the bathroom.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"I can't believe you left me there" Jake said pulling his hat lower.

"You have a girlfriend looks aren't important this far in the relationship. I'm still working on Miley" Oliver said.

"Yeah but I'm Jake Ryan and your Oliver Oken, big difference" Jake said.

"It's not that bad of a haircut" Oliver said.

"Liar" Jake mumbled ringing the doorbell.

"Hey guys" Miley said letting them in.

"Hey Miley" Jake and Oliver said.

"What's with the hat?" Miley asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Jake mumbled.

"Where's Lily" Oliver asked.

"She had some stuff to do but she should be here any minute" Miley said.

Tonight was their weekly movie night. It was also the night that Oliver was gonna, as Jake says, "man up" and ask Miley out. Him and Jake had come up with a plan seeing as Lily's worked so perfectly.

"Sorry I'm late" Lily said rushing through the door.

"Its okay your here now and you can help me pick out the movie" Miley said dragging her away.

"You remember the plan?" Jake whispered.

"Of course I do" Oliver said.

"You don't remember do you?" Jake said.

"No please tell me" Oliver said.

"Well I asked you because I kinda forgot too" Jake said.

"Guess we're gonna have to wing it" Oliver said as Miley and Lily came back.

"Hey guys we got the movie" Lily said.

"What did you pick" Jake said.

"High School Musical 2" Miley and Lily said.

"Aren't you guys tired of that movie" Jake whined.

"Why would we be tired of it" Lily asked.

"Yeah have you seen the guys in it" Miley said.

"Its cool I can tolerate it" Oliver said.

So everything was going good so far. Oliver had managed to put his arm around Miley without her causing him bodily harm. Now it was time to wing it.

"Boy I'm thirsty" Jake said dramatically winking at Lily.

"Oh boy so am I. I'm completely famished" Lily said.

"Don't overdo it" Jake whispered.

"Why Lillian care to join me in the kitchen area for a nice beverage?" Jake asked.

"Way to play it cool" Lily said smacking Jake's head as they left.

"What was that about" Miley said pausing the movie.

"I don't know their weird" Oliver said nervously.

"Are you okay Oliver" Miley said brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Actually we need to talk" Oliver said.

"Uh oh last time I heard that I got dumped" Miley said.

"Well..." Oliver began.

"Oh my god" Miley said cutting him off "you are dumping me! Its Mickayla isn't it. I knew you weren't pretend flirting."

"Miley I'm not dumping you. Its impossible to dump someone you aren't dating." Oliver said.

"We are 'dating' kinda sort" Miley said.

"Miley, I love you, more than anything" Oliver said.

"I know" Miley said.

"How do you feel about me?" Oliver asked looking into her eyes.

"I...um...like you a lot" Miley said avoiding his gaze.

"Then why don't you wanna be with me?" Oliver asked.

"It's complicated" Miley whispered.

"It can't be that complicated. I'll understand" Oliver said.

"I just don't wanna be hurt" Miley said.

"Miley I'd never hurt you, again. If I did Jake would kill me if Lily didn't get to me first." Oliver said trying to lighten the mood.

"But what if we don't work out. Lately all we've been doing is fighting. It's like an omen or something." Miley said.

"We will work out, and if for some odd reason we don't we'll always be friends." Oliver said.

"How do you know that" Miley said.

"Because our friendship is more important than anything. Nothing will ever get in the way of that" Oliver said.

"You promise?" Miley asked.

"I swear" Oliver said.

"Then I wanna give us a chance" Miley said smiling.

"Aww that's so sweet" Lily said poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Way to kill a mood Lily" Oliver said.

"Oops sorry. I'll just finish getting that drink" Lily said.

"I think you owe me something" Miley said once Lily was gone.

"And what's that Miss Stewart?" Oliver asked draping his arm around Miley.

"A kiss" Miley said smiling.

"I love you Miles" Oliver said pulling her close.

"I love you too" Miley said leaning up to kiss him.

"Aww that's so sweet" Lily said interrupting them.

"LILY!!" they yelled in unison.

**AN: WELL THAT'S THE END OF THAT. SO SO SAD. BUT NO WORRIES THERE IS TWO NEW MOLIVER STORIES COMING. BUT TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER IN MY TIME OF SADNESS YOU SHOULD LEAVE REVIEWS.**


End file.
